


Soundtrack: Clexa: Bear's Den, Above The Clouds Of Pompeii

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, after Lexa's death, but also kinf of positive, canonverse, kinda sad, leaving polis and memories of lexa behind forever, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't cry<br/>Hold your head up high<br/>She would want you to"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Bear's Den, Above The Clouds Of Pompeii

“Clarke, come on. We have to go.” Raven nudged her shoulder, gently urging her to get out of bed. 

She nodded, as much as she wanted to stay there forever. Her people needed her and she wasn't going to abandon them because of her heartbreak. 

While she got prepared to leave she had to stop for a moment, calming herself down, accepting that she would be leaving Polis, leaving the place that held her last memories of Lexa. She knew it was ridiculous maybe, but she wanted to hold on to any piece of Lexa for as long as possible. 

Polis was where she had seen Lexa happy, where she had seen her truly be herself rather than just the Commander. And now she was leaving it, most likely never to be back. It felt like she was having to forget Lexa, to leave her in the past. She wasn't ready to do that yet. 

Raven seemed to have noticed that Clarke had stopped, and she joined her by her side, wrapping an arm around Clarke's shoulders. 

“Hey, Griffin, I actually do know how you feel and... I just... I really am sorry. Lexa was pretty great, even though I did have some hard feelings toward her. She really cared about her people and I could see how she loved you. This... this really sucks, Griffin, and I'm sorry you have to go through it. Again.” Her voice was gruff but her words were sincere and Clarke could hear that there was actual emotion in them, something Raven tended to lack. 

She knew she didn't deserve this, having been the reason for Finn's death, one of the only people Raven had ever had. But she accepted it, willing herself not to cry. 

Lexa would want her to be strong, she told herself. She knew that if Lexa were there, she would be suffering because of the pain she had caused Clarke. She had seen the look in Lexa's eyes as she died, the despair as she knew how hurt Clarke was and would be after her death. 

But she held onto the promise that they would meet again. She held her head up high because she knew that Lexa would want her to, and she lead her people as best she could, feeling Lexa by her side, even with the gaping hole in her heart where Lexa had once resided. She would see her again, and until then she would hold her head up high and refuse to cry. Love was not weakness, but failing her people because of her own sadness was. Lexa would not want that for her.

She held on to Lexa, keeping Lexa's strength and her love in her heart with everything she did for her people. Lexa would be proud of her, and she kept that with her, keeping her strong whenever she felt like giving up.


End file.
